


Blind Devotion

by j_gabrielle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Murder Husbands, dark!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How long do you think you can keep me away from him?" The man, Will, says softly. "You've already told him where I am, haven't you?" He opens his eyes slowly, tilting his head towards them. The stare he has unnerves Jack. He feels Alana shift in her spot next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> _my longing drives me crazy for you_
> 
> _my kingdom for your graces  
> _
> 
> 'Worship' - Years & Years

Jack Crawford runs the heel of his hand over the scar on his neck, feeling the ridges catch on the skin of his hand. His tired eyes watch the man in the room pace, flickering away only once to look at the lady that walks up to stand next to him.

"How long do you need to keep him like this?" She asks. Alana Bloom has her dark hair up into a ponytail, pulled back and severe. Her face is pinched, controlled and composed.

Jack shrugs. He does not have an answer. They continue to watch the man pace together in silence.

The man stops suddenly just as Jack is contemplating leaving for some coffee. He looks up, eyes closed and tilting his head to the invisible heavens in his unwindowed cell. He basks in the unseen sunlight. The shadows of his face is drawn, haggard.

"How long do you think you can keep me away from him?" The man, Will, says softly. "You've already told him where I am, haven't you?" He opens his eyes slowly, tilting his head towards them. The stare he has unnerves Jack. He feels Alana shift in her spot next to him.

"He's right." Alan says as Will turns his face back to the ceiling. "You can't keep them apart forever. This is not a solution."

"It's only temporary." Jack replies succinctly

+

Will Graham is quiet in his cage. He does as he is told with no complaints.

So, when he begins to tear at the very walls of his isolation, it has Jack's full attention.

"Sound the alarm, Lecter's coming for him." 

And it becomes true.

The monster is at their gates.

+

"Hello Will." Hannibal says as he steps over blood and body. "I hope I'm not too late?"

Will shakes his head. Stepping forth, he lets himself be hoisted up. Wrapping himself around Hannibal's blood soaked skin, he curls himself close, burying his face in Hannibal's nape, staining his cheeks red.

"Take me home." Will says, kissing the corner of Hannibal's smile.

Hannibal tilts his head, capturing Will in a moment of unbridled joy and heated pleasure. "With pleasure." He croons. The words coil themselves around their shared breaths. Hannibal gently releases Will, setting him down on the floor and on his feet. "Shall we? I have a lovely cut of meat marinating just for our reunion tonight. I think you'll love it."

Will laughs, "Of course I will."


End file.
